Cook
is the main antagonist who appears in [[KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!]]. '' She ends her sentence with . Appearance Cook resembles a small child with big, light green eyes that have purple stars in them. Her long, tightly curled hair is pale green with curled forelocks and thick bangs. She has two sickle-like antennae sticking out of her chefs hat, and she wears a white dress with scalloped wrist cuffs, a red bow-tie, and a light blue apron. Personality Cook, on the outside, appears to be quite the friendly one. However, her friendliness is just an act, as she is actually cunning and scheming, managing to fool Jean-Pierre Zylberstein by becoming his assistant. She is also cynical, vengeful and bitter because in the past, people refused to taste her sweets. History During her past life, Cook used to be a passionate pastry chef. However, in spite of her efforts, she was neglected and had an unsuccessful business. Soon, she lost all of her enthusiasm and bore a bitter grudge towards everyone, which turned her into a monster after she died for the first time. Sometime later, Jean-Pierre found her housed in an ancient recipe and made her his assistant, which motivated her to plan her revenge. Sometime later, the Cures visited Jean-Pierre and he introduced Cook to them. But the Cures, particularly Kirahoshi Ciel, found her suspicious, noticing Jean-Pierre became obsessed with creating the Ultimate Sweet. Their assumption turned out to be correct when Cook ravaged Paris with her pastry monsters, and to slow the girls down, she turned them into animals opposed to their themes. Even after the Cures found her secret lair where she conjured the Ultimate Sweet and pushed Jean-Pierre inside, they were too late to stop her as she had succeeded in causing a brainwashed Jean-Pierre to wreak havoc on Paris. When the Cures finally confronted her, she was horrified to find that Ciel managed to break the curse she set on her. Cook still failed to prevent the Cures from rescuing Jean-Pierre no matter how hard she tried to hold back Ciel with crow projections and other obstacles. She then descended into insanity and fused herself with the Ultimate Sweet after an unconscious Jean-Pierre was saved. Ultimately, the Cures purified her with Animal Go Round! and she remembered how Jean-Pierre praised her, before she vanished into sparkles and died. At the end of the movie, she seemed to have been reincarnated as a little girl, looking into Jean-Pierre's renovated workshop eagerly. Jean-Pierre couldn't recognize her but still allowed her to be his newest apprentice. Relationships *'Jean-Pierre Zylberstein:' He is a victim to one of her evil schemes. But before she dies, she remembers how he is the only person to appreciate her. After her reincarnation, she becomes his apprentice. *'Kirahoshi Ciel:' Cook is very jealous of Ciel greatly since Ciel was a recognized prodigy whereas Cook wasn't. She tends to target Ciel multiple times but fails. Trivia *In spite of being a doll appearance-wise, she is actually a monster. *Cook shares her voice actress with Hanadera Nodoka from Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Movie characters Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Fairies